wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Chatter/Lucas Jenkins
|requests = |description = I'm just an ordinary person with an extraordinary career. Taken by @LovelyLiberty. I Don't Even Know Your Name on August 29th.|font = impact}} Thanks @LovelyLiberty and @SpencerRaye for arranging it and @DanielLReed, @LetsROK, @Jess<3, @DJChase and everyone else for attending. To celebrate EVEN MORE, I thought I'd have another giveaway! All day tomorrow if you chit with #LucasIs17 you will be entered to win a signed copy of my album (or, if you already own the album, two singles of your choice), a signed picture, and a paid-for round trip to Los Angeles to meet me and a few other stars (waiting for return texts ))! Start chitting!|8/3/15}} |7/4/15}} |7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} Don't forget Max, Harley, Sequoia, and Gabriella! The movie wouldn't be the same without them.|7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} |7/3/15}} |6/21/15}} It'll be back in about 30 minutes.|6/5/15}} |5/22/15}} First prize winners: @MusicLover and @WikiLover! Congratulations! Autographed picture winners: @SandyBeach, @SmileyFaceNation, and @MissBadGirl! Congratulations to you guys, too! I'll be private messaging you in a few minutes and your prizes should arrive by Friday! Again, congrats to all!|5/19/15}} Thanks!|date=5/19/15}} |5/20/15}} I'll announce the winners of my contest tomorrow. Feel free to keep signing up until then.|5/18/15}} Believe it or not, I'm actually working on a collaboration right now with @TheAbby-Gator doing a cover of a song I think you guys will want to hear. More info soon! That's it on asks! Thanks for participating!|4/25/15}} I definitely want to release an album at some point during my career. That's all I can say.|4/25/15}} It's a lot of fun. They're all so ridiculously awesome, it makes for a unique experience. Time's up guys! I'm going to be answering the last few asks over the next few minutes. Maybe I'll have another one of these soon.|4/25/15}} I don't think I'm allowed to reveal anything yet. But you'll be hearing soon!|4/25/15}} Who knows? Maybe it's Spencer, maybe it's Dymond, maybe it's you. The world may never know... Muahaha...|4/25/15}} I really like getting my 9.25 hours. When I have filming and stuff though, I'm sometimes down late and up early. Makes for a difficult morning. Only 10 minutes left! Keep asking!|4/25/15}} I don't usually date complete strangers, but who knows?|4/25/15}} Oh, goody, another romance question. :P I don't know if I should give you much details, but she was definitely pretty.|4/25/15}} Wow, you guys are really invested in my romances, aren't you? I'll give you a more specific answer this time, I guess. I do currently like someone. I may or may not actually be dating them.|4/25/15}} Besides myself? No, just kidding. I'd have to say @BLONDE.|4/25/15}} I'll just say "maybe" again. :)|4/25/15}} I'd say @SpencerRaye, Oliver, or @DJchase.|4/25/15}} If they were nice and not insane, possibly. Guess it depends on the person.|4/25/15}} It's fun. Some familiar faces in the cast.|4/25/15}} Hmmmm, I could taunt you all and answer "maybe". So I will! ;)|4/25/15}} I have some things coming up! Be on the look out!|4/25/15}} It was great to see you guys!|2/28/15}} Definitely one of the funniest hate messages I've ever read. Thanks for the laugh, dude.|2/23/15}}